experimetal
by site user
Summary: Naruto is a normal high school boy who has liked Sakura for years but when a weird boy with a strange way of expressing himself joins their group of friends Naruto cant help but feel intrigued by him. yaoi, boy on boy, don't like don't read. pairings SaixNaru and others if requested. rated M for language and such.
1. Excitement

BEEP, BEEP BE-thump. I retrieved my hand from the top of my now silent alarm clock and opened one eye to glare at the time, it was 7am according to the sinful device and I had half a mind just to ignore the start of the day and return to sleep, it was Saturday after all. I closed my eyes and almost drifted off when I remembered my plans for the day, studying with Sakura.

At the thought a grin slowly spread across my face and a new found energy spread throughout my body successfully eliminating any feeling of tiredness or desire to sleep. I sat up, threw the covers off my body and ran towards the bathroom. As I let the warm water of my shower wash over me I couldn't stop the excitement that bubbled up in my stomach, a whole day of just me and Sakura, alone, in her house. I shivered and almost growled with anticipation.

I had had a crush on her since we were in primary school and rarely got an opportunity like this to be alone with her since we had a wide circle of friends. An opportunity like this was not one to be taken lightly in my opinion so took extra care over the washing of my hair and body, I wanted everything to be perfect.

Once out of the shower I dried myself off before shrugging into my favourite pair of orange jeans and a casual black tee shirt, looking out the window at the sunny and seemingly warm day I decided not to bother with a jacket and finished my outfit off with a pair of black converse and my lucky crystal necklace. The necklace itself probably wasn't lucky but I had come to the conclusion that if I attached good memories to it and with a lot of positive thinking I could make it lucky, and today of all days I needed some luck. People often described me as being loud and obnoxious which didn't particularly bother me but when I was around Sakura, I had a nasty habit of embarrassing myself and being scolded by her. It didn't used to bother me so much but I was starting to worry now that she thought of me as a brother or even worse, a son which was not the kind of relationship I wanted to have with her. I gripped the necklace tightly in my hand and silent begged it to help me in any way it could before making my way to the bathroom mirror.

After a quick brush of my teeth and a gurgle with some mouth wash I turned my attention to my face. I wasn't particularly bad looking in my opinion with thick, straight blond hair, clear tanned skin and large blue eyes. I mean I knew there was nothing special about my looks but I wasn't hideous, I could have been a lot worse off. As my hair was now dried after the shower I ran my hand through it to give it some volume and fluff it up into my signature gravity evading spikes. Dropping my hand and deciding I was happy with the way I looked I blew my reflection a kiss and with a quick smirk whispered "stunner" to myself before quickly heading out the door before my brother had a chance to wake up and pester me.

Once I was in the cool morning air I felt ready to take on the world. I took in a long slow breath of fresh air and quickly puffed it out again, now that I was ready the excitement was coming back and almost boiling over. I didn't want to keep her waiting so I started to slowly jog towards our meeting point, I enjoyed the way the buildings and streets slipped past me with ease as I kept a steady pace, jogging often helped me sort out my thoughts and concentrate on problems that needed solving.

A grin formed on my face in anticipation of the day, I wondered if she would want to keep focused and work or if she would want a little chat? If so could I gently tease her into flirting with me without her noticing it? I hoped we could make snacks and maybe play a little game of truth or dare in which I could dare her to run around her garden naked, maybe she would want me to run with her and then we could come back in and collapse on her sofa in each other's arms and...

I chuckled quietly to myself at the way my thoughts were going, we'd be having none of that a time like this in the morning , if I let my thoughts continue down a path like that I would only end up saying something stupid to her and ruining the day and I definitely didn't want to do that.

I slowed down into a calm walk as I approached our meeting place, it was a wooden bridge. It stood over a small river that ran from the woods down into the centre of Konoha. It was where we used to meet up with the rest out our friends to play as kids but since it was away from most of their houses we didn't come here so often anymore. I still liked the place though, it was peaceful and close to both mine and Sakura's houses which was why we always chose this place when we met up. As I approached the bridge my heart jumped when I saw someone was waiting there but it soon dropped again when I realised it wasn't Sakura.

Standing at the side of the bridge, leaning back against one of the railings and reading what appeared to be one of his many psychology books was Sai. He was in our group of friends but none of us were particularly close to him seeing as he only joined our school at the start of this year, the only reason he really hung out with us was because he didn't particularly fit in with any of the other groups and didn't cause any trouble. He was a strange one though, he always had some type of factual book with him or a sketch pad, he never joined many of the group conversations either it was more like we was observing them and the way we all acted around each other. He did sometimes participate in our socialisations when only a few members of the group were around or during any given class project. He was in quite a few classes with Sakura and me, because of this we knew him the most out of our group so it was our responsibility to invite him out with us when the whole group did something together.

I was surprised to see him of all people, why would he be out unless it was to meet someone? and who would have invited him out apart from Sakura or me? With these questions in mind I cautiously approached the bridge, as soon as he heard my footsteps on the bridge he looked up from his book and acknowledged me. "Hi Sai" I greeted him with a nod. "Hello Naruto" he said with an emotionless smile and walked towards me, I regarded him with a quizzical look on my face which quickly turned to shock as he wrapped his arms around my lower waist tightly and nestled his chin into the crook of my neck and shoulder.

"um Sai, what are you doing?" I stuttered in confusion, this was so weird I could hardly process what was happening.

"I'm hugging you" he said simply, as if that would clear up any of my confusion.

"I gathered that, but why? "

"I read in a book that when you want to strengthen your relationship with someone, it helps to regularly enforce your bonds with appropriate physical contact"

"Oh, okay then I see" I murmured patting him awkwardly on the back. "Sai you can get off now"

He didn't reply but instead let go of me and returned to leaning against the side of the bridge, picked up his disregarded book and continued to read. With a lack of anything better to do I watched him for a few minutes in silence while thinking of something to talk to him about.

"Sai, what are you doing here?"

Again he looked up and me with an emotionless smile "I'm waiting for someone, what about you Naruto?"

"Same here" I told him bluntly, he didn't seem to mind my rudeness though because he only nodded and continued to read his book once more.

I analysed him whilst he was reading, the way he turned the pages so delicately and held the book so lightly, even the way he leaned against the railing made him look very feminine. He had a very willowy figure, I doubted he ever bothered to lift weights or even try to build up muscle, that's not to say he wasn't toned though. I squinted my eyes a little bit as I continued to analyse him, almost every time I saw him he wore a top which showed off a fair amount of his belly. That had always puzzled me a bit because I doubt he lived without a mirror in his house, he must know how he looked so either he was extremely dense or he wanted to look girly.

I scrunched up my forehead, trying to figure him out before I was snapped from my thoughts.

"Naruto!" I looked over and saw Sakura walking towards me. I had almost forgotten that I was meeting her here but having been reminded I smiled. "Sakura!" I exclaimed started to skip towards her. When I was a couple of feet away from her I remembered something Sai had said. Physical contact ehy? I smirked inwardly before changing my face to a grin and stretching my arms out for a hug.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked from my face to my arms as though she was unsure of what I was trying to do, her eyes settles on my hands and she smiled before stepping forward and giving me a double high five. Not quite what I was aiming for but I still had the entire day with her.

She looked up at me then quickly flashed her eyes towards Sai then back to me. "Are you ready to go?" she asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah let's get going" I smiled back to her as we turned and I fell into pace beside her, I hadn't missed her nervous expression but I couldn't for the life of me place the cause. Trying to figure it out I fell silent and kept to my thoughts until I heard another pair of footsteps fall into place beside me.

I looked up and saw Sai walking with us with his book tucked under his arm. This surprised me because Sai wasn't rude and I didn't think he was the type to ditch someone.

"Em Sai, weren't you waiting for someone?" I asked him knitting my brows together.

He turned and looked at me "Yes I was, I was waiting for Sakura so we could study for our geography test together" he told me blankly before smiling towards me in an attempt to soften the bluntness of his words.

In shock I turned and looked at Sakura sceptically, she blushed and looked down "I just thought that since all three of us had the same test and were in the same class it would make sense for all of us to study together" she told me apologetically "I didn't think you'd mind..." she trailed off and I felt bad for stressing her out.

"Don't worry about it Sakura I don't mind at all, I'm just a little shocked" I told her with a smile. "Besides" I looked from her to Sai, "the more the merrier"

Sai didn't reply to the statement he just kept looking straight on as we walked towards Sakura's house, but Sakura looked up at me and smiled. I was glad I had made her feel better seeing as her smile now seemed genuine, but I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit annoyed that Sakura and I wouldn't have the whole day to ourselves anymore.


	2. dissapointment

_**Sorry my last upload was so bad, it was my first up load EVER, the first thing I had ever written outside of a school project. And I know I should have looked over it more before I hastily uploaded it but it should have had a title, disclaimer and notes which I will include in this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Chapter 2: Disappointment**_

_The walk to Sakura's house continued in silence any by the time we had arrived the atmosphere had become a little awkward. As soon as we were through the front door Sakura ushered us through to her bedroom before leaving us to set up and running through to her kitchen uttering something about making tea for us, it only got more awkward in her absence._

_Sakura had a plain room, the walls had been left their natural wood colour and there was no carpet or rugs covering the floorboards. She had a single bed pushed against one of the walls next to a full length mirror and against the opposite wall there was a medium sized wardrobe and a small dresser, the only thing in her room that wasn't pushed against the wall was a small square coffee table in the centre of the room. The whole room, although slightly bare was peaceful and quite nice in its own boring way. It was very tidy and organised which I respected seeing as my own room was always in a complete mess which never seemed to get better but somehow worse when I attempted to do something about it. Looking around the room I realised I wouldn't mind staying the night here, even if I did have to cuddle up with Sakura on her little bed, that would only add to the enjoyment of the experience._

_By the time Sakura came back with our tea we had both settled down with one of her study books at opposite sides of her little coffee table. She gave us both our drinks then we set up a study plan; we decided to look through her textbooks and make a few different posters and mind maps, then we would ask each other questions on topics we had covered. We got to work with looking through her study books in silence._

_As we started working again we were immersed in another awkward silence, it wasn't normally like this between Sakura and I, the awkward atmosphere must have been something to do with Sai being here, he wasn't exactly the most social person but even he didn't usually make situations as awkward as this. My heart fell a little as I realised that maybe Sakura and I had just drifted apart, what if we had nothing to say to each other anymore? Maybe the only reason she had invited Sai to study with us is because she had thought it would be boring with just me and her? I sighed which caught their attention _

_"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in concern_

_"I.." I didn't want to tell her my worries in case she thought I was weird "I'm just a bit worn out from all the work we've gotten through, I don't normally work this hard so it's quite a shock to the system" I smiled scratching the back of my head timidly, please buy it, please just buy it I thought to myself as she analysed me._

_She bought it "Oh ok then do you want me to make you some more tea?" she asked politely, I was about to say yes but then I had a better idea._

_"No thanks I'm not thirsty, why don't we play a game instead?" I smirked inwardly._

_"Well, em ok, what game were you thinking of?"_

_"Spin the bottle" I grinned mischievously at the way her eyes widened before she scowled._

_"No way Naruto, that's not even fair there are only 3 of us and I am the only girl"_

_"C'mon Sakura it will be fun! Please just one round, it won't be that bad, there's a fifty percent chance you will get the pleasure of kissing me!" _

_At this point Sai interrupted "Naruto, Sakura I have never heard of this game 'spin the bottle', how exactly do you play it?"_

_Before Sakura could put him off the idea I piped up "It's a really easy game Sai, all that happens is we get a bottle and sit around it in a circle, one of us spins the bottle and has to kiss whoever it points towards when it has stopped spinning, it's really fun"_

_I started to worry that we wouldn't get to play as Sai didn't look as though he was particularly into the idea of playing spin the bottle, he had even called Sakura ugly before. I nervously dug my thumb nails into my index fingers and silently begged him to agree to the idea. _

_After a few seconds of looking completely indifferent Sai gave a small smile "I would also like to play Sakura, even if it is for only one round. I have never played a game like this before and I think it would be an interesting experience" the smile he gave was actually kind of cute, that along with my best puppy dog eyes and even Sakura couldn't refuse._

_She looked between us, her frown slowly turning into a pleading look before she cracked. "Okay then fine, but just one round" she grumbled before stomping out the room to get a bottle. While she was away I turned to Sai grinning._

_"Okay Sai because you've never played before I'm going to be the one who spins the bottle, is that okay?" He nodded and I bit my lip in excitement, there was no way I would let Sai kiss Sakura instead of me. It wouldn't be fair he hadn't known her as long as I had and he thought she was ugly! He would only waste an opportunity as good as this._

_I was starting to fantasise about how soft Sakura's lips would be and what they would taste like if I ran my tongue over them when I was pulled back to reality by the sound her stomping back into the room with an empty bottle, I grinned in anticipation as we all moved to sit in a tight circle on the floor as our books and posters covered the table. Before Sakura even had a chance to speak I snatched the bottle from her hands and announced that I would be the one to spin it, she scowled at me before agreeing and sitting back onto the floor._

_I felt butterflies of excitement flutter around in my belly as I spun the bottle as fast as I could, I didn't want to look like a weakling in front of Sakura and it was almost guaranteed to land on her, even if it didn't and it landed on me instead I could just spin it again and there was only a thirty three percent chance it would land on Sai, with my lucky necklace on I was sure I would get to kiss Sakura._

_The more I watched the bottle spin the more excited I got, I grinned to myself as the bottle started to slow and started fidgeting in anticipation as it went round for the last time. It was slowing down considerably and I almost jumped for joy when it pointed towards Sakura, but my happiness was short lived as the bottle kept turning. I didn't mind so much when it pointed towards me as I knew I could just spin it again and hopefully have better luck but that wasn't the case. Due to the fact that there was very little friction between the bottle and the floorboards it kept turning until it eventually stopped, pointing at Sai._

_My jaw dropped as I stared at the bottle, there was only a one in three chance this could have happened, but it still did. I was annoyed beyond belief, my one chance to kiss Sakura, completely gone, only something this crappy could happen to me. I gingerly looked up at Sai with an expression of annoyance on my face to find that he was still looking at the bottle with an expression of mild confusion. I looked over at Sakura and saw she was trying hard not to laugh by covering her mouth with her hand, she was slowly turning red from her efforts._

_I growled in irritation and turned back to Sai to tell him there was no way I was going to kiss him but instead was met with a slim hand gently cupping my jaw and a pair of black obsidian eyes staring into mine. I panicked and froze, his face was only inches away from mine and I didn't know what to do. My mind blanked and we stayed like this for a few more seconds before he closed the gap between our faces and gave me a very gentle but demanding kiss. I was shocked. His lips were so soft and although I didn't respond to the kiss I almost enjoyed it. He sucked my bottom lip the smallest bit before pulling away and looking back at me as though nothing had happened._

_Once again my jaw dropped the slightest bit and my face blanked as I tried to process what had just happened. Had Sai really just kissed me? I almost didn't believe it but when I looked over at Sakura and saw a similar expression on her face as mine I knew it had definitely just happened. As my thoughts started to reform I had a growing sense of unease about what had just happened and I didn't want to be the centre of an awkward atmosphere so I got up to leave._

_"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura called after me as I gathered my things together._

_ "Sorry I should have told you earlier but I left my brother alone this morning and you know how he gets when I don't feed him, I need to be home to make him dinner or he'll chew my head off" I murmured apologetically whilst I tied my shoe laces._

_As I got up and made to leave I was stopped by my name, it was Sai._

_"Naruto if you'd like I could leave with you, we live in the same direction so I could walk you part of the way home?" he questioned with a slight smile._

_For a few seconds my mouth refused to work, I gulped and tried to form some words "Don't worry about it I can walk on my own" I stated quickly, turning around and almost jumping through the front door before either of them could protest._

_Once outside I power walked off towards home, today had been a disaster. Sakura and my alone time had turned to shit, my lucky necklace was clearly screwing me over and I hadn't even taken in much of what we had been revising. I sighed and cursed under my breath, not even bothering to remind myself that I had managed to kiss Sai during spin the bottle. Thirty three percent chance, only thirty three percent chance and yet I had managed to go against the odds and land myself well within the minority chance outcome._

_I almost couldn't believe how bad the day had been, and I knew it wasn't about to get better anytime soon. Although my brother was my senior by almost 5 years he was by far the most immature person I knew, he couldn't do anything for himself but fight and upset people. He was supposed to be my guardian but in fact it seemed more like the other way round. I cooked for him, did his washing, cleaned for him and if he had any reason to get up early (not that he ever found reason) he relied on me to wake him as he had broken each of his alarm clocks. He was a nightmare to live with but despite this I did care about him and enjoy his company. He was often described as a wanker or dick or something to that extent but around me he seemed to be able to control himself to the point of just being annoying. He would help me when he could as well, when I was younger I used to get bullied for being his brother, but he got the bullied to stop hurting me. He didn't use particularly orthodox methods but I haven't been bothered since, and whenever I have a problem he does his best to listen and help._

_In my opinion I couldn't really ask for a better brother, many of my friends were amazed that I could live with someone like him but wasn't much of a handful in the right conditions. Unfortunately for me though, I knew he wouldn't be. As I hadn't made him breakfast this morning there was a high chance he hadn't eaten anything substantial, and he was always his worst when he was hungry or tired. He had also crawled in late last night so I probably had the pleasure of his company in both of his worse states._

_As I approached the front of my house I silently cursed myself, I had been so hung up on the event of the day I hadn't had time to think up a plan of action for feeding my brother before he had the chance to throttle me. I sighed and pressed my forehead against my front door in an attempt to gather my thought before entering into what would now be his lair. After about five minutes of procrastinating I decided it was useless, I was going to have to deal with him one way or another so I may as well just get it done with quickly. I lifted my head up and slowly turned the doorknob, once the front door was open I took in a few deep breaths to try and ready myself for what was to come before stepping forward, now slightly more prepared to face the wrath of Kurama._

_**Ok then well, second chapter up. Please leave a review or PM me to tell me what you think, even if you think its terrible and I should just delete it don't be afraid to say I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. I only have one couple in mind for this as well so if you want then tell me a couple or pairing you would like and I can include them in some way, even if they are weird or un heard of. Thanks!**_


	3. NIghtmares

_**Well here it is, the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload but I had A LOT of work that needed done for school and then my computer committed suicide which put a slight glitch in my plans to put it mildly. Anyway on with the tale. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

I opened the front door timidly and glanced around, as far as I could see the cost was clear. I tiptoed into our house and got a sudden jolt of excitement through my belly along with a slight hope, it was only six pm, maybe he would still be in bed? It wasn't as though he had never gotten up this late before? Maybe I would still have time to prepare him a quick meal and serve it to him in bed like the loving brother I was...

My dream was short lived as I felt hot breath on the back of my neck, I froze and cursed my stupidity. Why did I even allow myself to hope for some luck? If my previous experiences of the day were anything to go by I would not be having an easy time before bed.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a breath disturbingly close to my ear "so nice of you to join me" he drawled lazily. There was a pause before I felt one thick arm wrap snugly around my waist and another around my shoulders. He stepped forward so he was right behind me and bent down to press his nose and mouth into the top of my head before growling into my ear.

"I missed you"

The vibration of his voice sent shivers down my spine, feeling this he dug his nails into the soft flesh of my shoulder and chuckled. "What's wrong little one? Too much for you?" I let out a small squeak at the pain of my now bleeding shoulder, at this I felt the claws recede and was instead grabbed and roughly spun then pushed up against the wall. I closed my eyes as my brother's hot breath fanned my face, not needing to look to see what state he would be in. "Man up runt" he hissed into my face which only made me grimace more as his breath smelt rather strongly of blood, I decided I must be imagining things as there was no way his breath could smell like actual blood but with each ragged breath it smelt stronger.

He must have seen my distaste as he growled and using the collar of my top, painfully dragged me through to the kitchen and threw me onto the floor. I didn't have a chance to make any noise as he quickly straddled me, putting all his weight on me and forcing the air out of my chest. With one hand he grabbed both my wrists pinning them to the floor and with the other he took a handful of my hair, forcing my head back in a way that made me stare up at him. He looked terrifying, being over a head taller than me and muscled to the point of being mistaken for a body builder, the way he leaned over me left no room for escape. He was easily twice my weight and abnormally strong so I didn't even try to struggle, I had made that mistake in the past and learned the hard way that it only served to fuel his anger.

Although in bad mood he was still incredibly handsome. Even without his "godly figure" as he liked to call it his face was rather charming. He had straight, thick red hair and slanted dark red eyes. At a glance they were brown but if you took the time to analyse them, they were an unusual shade of maroon. He had a flicky nose and a tidy yet somewhat big mouth, the combination of his features gave him a very unwelcoming and fox like appearance.

He sat up and reached over t the counter top before pressing a knife into my neck, the blade was cold with a dry sharpness to it and against my neck it felt huge. Kurama leaned forward so his hair covered his eyes and grinned maliciously at me before growling "what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger" I scrunched my eyes shut and fearfully waited for the pain.

My heart must have beaten a few hundred times before the knife was removed and his unwelcomed weight lifted from my chest allowing me to breathe again. I panted and looked over at him, he placed the knife back down on the counter top and smiled at me more kindly.

"I'm just joking brother you know I would never hurt you" he purred before walking off in the direction of the living room. I sighed and picked myself up, noticing for the first time since I got in that there were dirty plates in the sink. "Kurama..." I questioned gently "have you, eaten at all today?"

"Of course I have" he scoffed "don't treat me like a five year old, runt"

"What exactly have you eaten?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Just some steak that was in the fridge, I would have left you some but I decided you weren't worth it"

Unfazed by his insults I continued "did you actually cook then?"

"You're such a patronising little shit" he growled appearing in the doorway "yes in fact I did cook, I microwaved it"

Impressive, for him "that sounds, em, successful? How long for"

"About a minute"

That explained the smell of blood "dear god, I take it back, that sounds hideous" I tried not to retch at his disregard for health and safety.

He smirked at my reaction "excuse me for not being the domestic goddess you clearly are, but there has to be at least one man around here" he grinned, impressed by his own joke.

I decided to change the topic before things got any more out of hand "so, are you hungry then?"

"Sure, why not. And since I am such a bad chef it looks like you will be cooking for me" he said proudly as I resisted the urge to tell him I wasn't stupid enough to think otherwise.

"I think that's probably for the best, what do you want? I'm not going to the shops for you if you want anything we don't already have you can get it yourself."

He bared his freakishly sharp canines at me before replying "if you're going to be such a brat then just make me a cup ramen or something, I'm sure that's well within your skill set"

"Alright fine then go through, sit down and ill bring it to you in a few minutes"

He grunted something unintelligible and stalked off, leaving me to my thoughts. I kept my hands busy with preparing both our cup ramens while my mind wandered over the events of the day. Disregarding the weird game of spin the bottle and the unrelenting awkwardness the day had almost been successful, one of the main reasons I had gone over to Sakura's house was to revise after all and I could recall and understand almost everything we had been over. I guessed that in a way that one small success made the day worthwhile.

I picked up both cup ramens and made my way towards the living room with a small sigh, one positive outcome of a whole day was not something to boast about. Hopefully the revision would pay off in tomorrow's test though, if I could at least answer every question then this day would be a lot better than I had first thought.

"Here you go Rama" I placed the cup down on the table, I hoped that with the casual use of the nickname he allowed me to call him, he would overlook the fact that I hadn't been bothered to give him his meal directly. He didn't bother replying instead he simply picked his food up and stalked away, leaning against the window whilst he ate and watched something that had caught his interest outside.

"Hey Naruto, do you dare me to scalp one of them?" he grinned to himself as his observed some poor person he considered his 'prey' getting on with their day to day life. I joined him at the window, looking for what he was referring to but could only see a group of young children playing a game of tig in the street outside our house. Surely he couldn't be meaning them? I glanced over at him but my worries were confirmed by the fact that he still grinned sadistically and his eyes followed the game with unhealthy interest.

"No Kurama, id prefer you to take out your anger on me than one of them" at this offer he finally tore his eyes away from the unsuspecting children to fix me with a malicious gaze.

"I'm not angry Naruto, what would make you think that? I'm just bored" he finished this disturbing statement with a smirk that gave me shivers.

I didn't see the need to reply to him as we had had conversations similar to this before and he probably knew what I would say next. I decided to leave it there and quickly finished my ramen before retiring to my room.

"Goodnight Rama, I'm going to study a bit before bed" was the only explanation I gave him as I made to put my dishes away. There was a snort quickly followed by "bullshit" but once again I didn't reply.

On the way from the kitchen to my room a subtly locked the front door, as a precaution (not so much to keep bad people out, but to keep my brother in). Before simply retiring for the night.

Just as Kurama predicted I got no studying done in the remainder of the evening, instead I lay around on my bed listening to my iPod and thinking about my brother and I. Although we were brothers, we were only half brothers which wasn't surprising when looking at us side by side. I wasn't very big but I certainly wasn't small for my age either, I was just about average size but next to him I looked like a child and our differences didn't stop there. I had always been tanned but he was pure white, my hair was short and fluffy while his was spiky and fairly long, it almost looked like a mane around his head and face. Kurama's ears were also pointier than mine and his teeth were a lot bigger and sharper, thinking about us made me wonder if we even shared the same mum.

Our mother had been fairly young when she fell pregnant with Kurama but when she told her boyfriend of the time he had left her, leaving her to take care of him by herself. When Kurama was three she had met my father and they were married with me two years later, the only reason I have my mother's last name is because my mum wanted Kurama and I to have the same name. I suppose I must have taken after my father with my looks and Kurama after his, I always wondered what Kurama's father had looked like but my mother never had any pictures of him.

I decided to go to bed before I could think anymore about my parents as that never lead to anything good so I got undressed and slipped under my covers, the day must have taken quite a toll on me as I fell asleep almost as soon as my lamp was off.

Unfortunately it didn't last long, I woke up in a cold sweat, almost too afraid to move. I didn't need to try to remember to know what my nightmare would have been, after all it was the same one that I had had since I was six years old. When some of the fear had subsided I glanced over at my clock which read 3:24am, luckily I still had time to sleep, but not here. Slowly I got myself up and walked over to my door, I had to take a few deep breaths before opening it. The hallway was pitch black and ominous, the darkness was so thick it could conceal even the worst monsters and hide traps of any sort, but I needed to go, I needed comfort otherwise I would be awake and afraid all night.

I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palms before stepping out into the blackness and once I left the safety of my bedroom the terror I felt when I had woken up returned. I tried to walk with calm, even footsteps to prove to myself that I wasn't afraid and I tried to hum to myself to take my mind off the pressing darkness, but neither worked as I realised that the noise I was making would allow anything searching to find me and my slow pace would only help them catch me quicker.

With my control breaking I sprinted the rest of the way down the hallway to the last open door before throwing myself into the safety of my brother's bed. He grunted at being woken so suddenly and turned around to face me, but I buried my face into the mattress in an attempt to stop my heavy breathing and shivering. I heard him take in a breath, probably to shout at me or insult me but instead he just sighed and I felt two rough hands around my ribs before I was lifted and quickly put down on the mattress again. I looked up in confusion to see that he had lifted me over him and placed himself between the door and me, and was now lying with his back to me. I was surprised but very grateful, and as I snuggled up to his back I could feel myself relaxing so I allowed myself to fall back asleep feeling comforted and protected.

_**Sorry this chapter was so boring it gave me hell, but I just wanted to introduce one of the main characters properly. Please review and criticize if you think it's necessary, I'll try to update more regularly from now on but I can't promise anything.**_


End file.
